Fighter Data
}| }| }| }| } | ADBLlinkP = 2 / 98 | ADBLlinkE = 1611 | alphP = 30 / 98 | alphE = 1506 | botwmarioP = 59 / 98 | botwmarioE = 1486 | banjoP = 22 / 98 | banjoE = 1523 | bayoP = 68 / 98 | bayoE = 1484 | bloodfalcP = 24 / 98 | bloodfalcE = 1520 | blueincP = 4 / 98 | blueincE = 1595 | bowserP = 7 / 98 | bowserE = 1575 | bowsjrP = 67 / 98 | bowsjrE = 1484 | captfalcP = 50 / 98 | captfalcE = 1489 | chromP = 76 / 98 | chromE = 1472 | cloudP = 21 / 98 | cloudE = 1525 | daisyP = 43 / 98 | daisyE = 1498 | darkincinP = 51 / 98 | darkincinE = 1489 | darkkenP = 72 / 98 | darkkenE = 1480 | darkmetakP = 56 / 98 | darkmetakE = 1488 | darkpitP = 74 / 98 | darkpitE = 1476 | dsamusP = 31 / 98 | dsamusE = 1505 | darktlinkP = 52 / 98 | darktlinkE = 1489 | darkvinceP = 55 / 98 | darkvinceE = 1488 | darkylinkP = 49 / 98 | darkylinkE = 1491 | diddykP = 77 / 98 | diddykE = 1471 | dkongP = 70 / 98 | dkongE = 1483 | drmarioP = 79 / 98 | drmarioE = 1470 | duckhuntP = 37 / 98 | duckhuntE = 1502 | falcoP = 47 / 98 | falcoE = 1494 | fcorrinP = 34 / 98 | fcorrinE = 1504 | frobinP = 10 / 98 | frobinE = 1555 | foxP = 92 / 98 | foxE = 1454 | ganonP = 28 / 98 | ganonE = 1513 | heroIIIP = 5 / 98 | heroIIIE = 1584 | heroIVP = 32 / 98 | heroIVE = 1505 | heroVIIIP = 42 / 98 | heroVIIIE = 1499 | heroXIP = 25 / 98 | heroXIE = 1515 | hildaP = 33 / 98 | hildaE = 1504 | iceclimbP = 58 / 98 | iceclimbE = 1487 | ikeP = 16 / 98 | ikeE = 1539 | inklingP = 94 / 98 | inklingE = 1447 | isabelleP = 73 / 98 | isabelleE = 1479 | jigglyP = 96 / 98 | jigglyE = 1428 | jokerP = 48 / 98 | jokerE = 1493 | kenP = 98 /98 | kenE = 1398 | king2deP = 13 / 98 | king2deE = 1542 | king3deP = 8 / 98 | king3deE = 1569 | kroolP = 20 / 98 | kroolE = 1525 | linusP = 41 / 98 | linusE = 1499 | lilmacP = 40 / 98 | lilmacE = 1499 | lucarioP = 14 / 98 | lucarioE = 1542 | lucasP = 46 / 98 | lucasE = 1495 | lucinaP = 86 / 98 | lucinaE = 1462 | luigiP = 26 / 98 | luigiE = 1515 | majorP = 6 / 98 | majorE = 1576 | marioP = 83 / 98 | marioE = 1467 | marthP = 62 / 98 | marthE = 1484 | mattP = 27 / 98 | mattE = 1514 | megamanP = 78 / 98 | megamanE = 1471 | mewtwoP = 75 / 98 | mewtwoE = 1472 | mrgamewatchP = 82 / 98 | mrgamewatchE = 1468 | nessP = 63 / 98 | nessE = 1484 | pacmanP = 80 / 98 | pacmanE = 1470 | palutenaP = 93 / 98 | palutenaE = 1451 | peachP = 35 / 98 | peachE = 1503 | PGincinP = 11 / 98 | PGincinE = 1554 | pichuP = 88 / 98 | pichuE = 1459 | pikachuP = 87 / 98 | pikachuE = 1460 | plantP = 89 / 98 | plantE = 1456 | pitP = 84 / 98 | pitE = 1467 | punishedconP = 36 / 98 | punishedconE = 1503 | richterP = 39 / 98 | richterE = 1500 | ridleyP = 44 /98 | ridleyE = 1498 | robP = 54 / 98 | robE = 1488 | rosapreTSP = 97 / 98 | rosapreTSE = 1404 | rosapostTSP = 12 / 98 | rosapostTSE = 1550 | royP = 60 / 98 | royE = 1485 | ryuP = 71 / 98 | ryuE = 1483 | samusP = 38 / 98 | samusE = 1500 | sansP = 53 / 98 | sansE = 1488 | shadmewtwoP = 23 / 98 | shadmewtwoE = 1520 | sheikP = 81 / 98 | sheikE = 1468 | shulkP = 19 / 98 | shulkE = 1527 | simonP = 65 / 98 | simonE = 1484 | snakeP = 29 / 98 | snakeE = 1511 | sonicP = 57 / 98 | sonicE = 1488 | SSkirbyP = 9 / 98 | SSkirbyE = 1567 | theagentP = 1 / 98 | theagentE = 1665 | thecommissionerP = -NIL- | thecommissionerE = -NIL- | tonyP = 85 / 98 | tonyE = 1465 | tlinkP = 91 / 98 | tlinkE = 1454 | toyconP = 95 / 98 | toyconE = 1445 | tgreenP = 69 / 98 | tgreenE = 1484 | villagerP = 17 / 98 | villagerE = 1533 | vincentP = 15 / 98 | vincentE = 1540 | warioP = 61 / 98 | warioE = 1485 | wiifitP = 45 / 98 | wiifitE = 1498 | wolfP = 18 / 98 | wolfE = 1532 | yoshiP = 64 / 98 | yoshiE = 1484 | ylinkP = 66 / 98 | ylinkE = 1484 | zeldaP = 3 / 98 | zeldaE = 1611 | zerosamusP = 90 / 98 | zerosamusE = 1455 }} Like the Template:Data page, the template here is invisible, but trust me again, it works. Basically, it's storing the ELO and position of all fighters and passing this data to the Fighter infobox present in each fighter's page, however, this is NOT an automatic process, that's a bit too complicated and possibly impossible, so the data has to be manually updated after a new tournament. Use the classic editor to access the data. Last updated November 18, 2019.